1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of poly(phenylene ether), poly(arylene sulfide), polyester resins and compatibilizer compounds. The blends exhibit enhanced physical properties such as improved tensile strength and elongation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Blends of poly(phenylene ether) resins and poly(arylene sulfide) resins are generally known, but such blends are typically brittle and have poor chemical resistance in the absence of compatibilization between the materials. Accordingly, there have been numerous methods developed for providing compatibilization between the two resins. These methods generally involve functionalizing the poly(phenylene ether) resin, the poly(arylene sulfide) resin, or both, presumably in order to make copolymers between the two resins. The resultant copolymers are thought to serve as compatibilizers for the remaining poly(phenylene ether) resin and poly(arylene sulfide) resin. Examples of various compatibilized blends of poly(phenylene ether) resins and poly(arylene sulfide) resins can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,881, 5,199,578, 5,292,789, and 4,528,346 as well as EP-341422-A, EP-368413-A, EP-491884-A, JP 03121159A, and JP 04213357-A; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide compositions of poly(phenylene ether) resins and poly(arylene sulfide) resins which demonstrate enhanced properties such as improved tensile strength and elongation.